Sekirei Manga prelude chapter 2
The second prelude chapter of Sekirei by Sakurako Gokurakuin, serialized in the seinen manga magazine Young Gangan published by Square Enix. Plot In this chapter we see how Minato and Musubi handle living together and become closer to each other. We also see Musubi fight for the first time against Hikari and Hibiki, and we learn more about the Sekireis. Summary The CEO of MBI once again announces the beginning of the "Sekirei Plan". At his apartment, Minato wakes up to the sight of Musubi's revealed breasts. She happily wishes him good morning. Minato is shocked to learn that she has no place else to go, as she is expected to be together with her Ashikabi. He recalls the words of the CEO, who threatened retaliation if Minato revealed the top-secret Sekirei Plan. Before he can think or say anything further, Musubi takes off the shirt he had lent her to use as pajamas. Shocked by the sight of her bare breasts, Minato suddenly has a nosebleed; he quickly rushes out of the room, telling Musubi to call him when she's done dressing. After she is done changing, Musubi apologizes to Minato for shocking him because she has no sense of normal lifestyle. Minato happily tells her it's OK, but not to do it in front of others. He again has a nosebleed when Musubi affirms that she won't do it in front of anyone...except him. Minato then asks her the reason he was chosen to be her Ashikabi. Musubi tells him that he wasn't "chosen" but was pulled into it. The Sekireis have the ability to use their powers through the genes of their Ashikabi; to demonstrate, she kisses him and wings of light appear behind her. She describes it as something that makes her heart beat faster and her body becomes warmer. Minato notices that whenever he is with Musubi, his heart also becomes warm. Musubi then almost faints and tells Minato that she is hungry again. They eat their meal in a restaurant (Musubi puts away a tremendous amount, emptying Minato's wallet); Musubi then decides to make dinner for Minato as repayment. Minato notes they will need to buy ingredients for dinner from the supermarket; he tells Musubi to go ahead as he has to go to the bank first. His younger sister Yukari then calls up and laughs at him because he failed the entrance exam again. He asks her to give him some of her old clothes (which he intends for Musubi to wear), but this causes her to accuse him of becoming a pervert. He then spots the two Sekireis from before, Hikari and Hibiki, distributing flyers for the opening of the Family Restaurant "Donna Mondaz"; they spot him at the same moment. He also sees Musubi coming towards him to ask what he wants for dinner, so she will know the ingredients they will need to buy. Minato tells her to run away; but it's too late as she has already been spotted by Hikari and Hibiki, and they immediately attack with lightning. Musubi's clothes are torn up, revealing her Sekirei Crest; this seems displeasing to the twin Sekireis. They realize that she has emerged and Minato is her Ashikabi; and they stop attacking Musubi, saying that they have no interest in winged Sekirei. Hikari wonders if she should kill Minato, but Musubi attacks her; Hikari easily blocks the attack. Hikari and Hibiki then leave; as they do, Hibiki apologizes for scaring them and encourages Musubi to do her best to ascend, which surprises her. Minato gives Musubi his jacket to cover up with, and asks her what they really are; to which she happily replies that they are "Sekireis". After departing, Hikari and Hibiki notice that Homura is nearby; they ask if he's observing them, but he walks away stating that he has no interest in fights between winged Sekireis. They comment on what a strange person he is; then they say that the stage for where they are doing this is a place called Shintou Teito and it's a Battle Royale, where obvious Sekireis are easy prey. Back at Minato's apartment, Musubi prepares the meal while Minato is still a bit shaken from the fight; Musubi explains that Sekireis like Hikari and Hibiki who use the natural elements like fire and water were described by the Professor as being of the "simple type". When Minato asks about her ability, she avoids a direct answer; instead she announces that the curry is ready, and that the Professor told her to be a woman. Later Minato calls his sister to berate her for the clothes she sent, one set of which turns out to be a sailor uniform. He's secretly not so upset about the gym clothes, however. Characters Introduced * Sahashi Yukari Chapter Navigation Category:Manga chapters